The Lost Episodes
by SHOONYninja
Summary: Season 4 If only Marissa would have lived.


Okay Marissa was never my favorite character, but then I started to watch the episodes I missed in Season 3 and soon became depressed that she wasn't on the show any longer. So this is going to be a continuous Season 4 with Marissa, so that we can have her somewhere. ((I can't believe they fired Mischa. Lame!))

Disclaimer: I do not own The OC (because if I did I wouldn't have killed a main character)

So I am going to start off with Season 3 Finale, everything is the same up to the scene where Marissa and Ryan are in the Model Home, right before he is about to drive her to the airport. Enjoy.

The Lost Episodes

Marissa waved goodbye to Summer and Seth, promising to keep in touch. It was all to overwhelming so as soon as they began to walk off she secluded herself in the main lobby of the almost finished model home. She was having second thoughts, should she go, should she stay. She could either choose between a new beginning with strangers and manual labor or the same story with people she loved and no definite life path after the summer.

Ryan walked into the lobby and found Marissa, "Hey, uhm…" He notices the tears slowly decending her cheeks, "we better go. You don't want to miss your flight."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever imagine that we would be back here, saying goodbye…again?" There was a noticeable amount of doubt in her voice.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye… it can be, See you soon." There was a silence.

Marissa's tears started streaming faster down her face. Ryan pulled Marissa into his chest and started to rub his hand through her hair, trying to comfort her. "You knew we wouldn't be here forever."

"I know, but everything's just going by so quickly."

He let go of her and looked her in the eyes, "Then I guess that means it won't be too long before you are back here with us."

"I guess." She paused for a moment, soaking in the silence as the sun slowly sank behind them. "There is one thing though…"

"Yeah?"

"I would feel better going if I knew that we were okay."

"What are you talking about? Yeah were okay."

"Ryan, don't lie to yourself. Ever since this whole Johnny thing, things between us…" She paused to look him in his eyes, "they haven't been the same. I just want you to know, I never felt for Johnny the way I ever did for you."

"Marissa…"

"No… Ryan, it's true. And it seems that every time we are together I find some way of screwing it up. I just want you to know, I still love you. And I think I always will." She stared at Ryan, waiting for any kind of response. It had felt like she had been waiting forever when he finally answered back.

"Marissa, don't. It is just going to make this all harder. You have to leave for a year, and it just wouldn't work."

"And what if I didn't go?" She stared into his eyes, intensity pouring through them.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I offered, and I mean, this whole manual labor thing? I mean I could chip a nail." They both smirked at the comment. "Just tell me, if I stay can we try one last time?"

Ryan didn't know how to answer, he didn't know if he should. He didn't want to make Marissa's decisions for her. But something told him that it would all work out this time. So it was either take a risk and hope for happiness, or let her leave and never know if it could have finally worked.

Ryan leaned forward and kissed her, "One last time." Marissa nodded and then leaned back in for another kiss. Right then, Volchok looked through the front window. He loved Marissa, he needed Marissa, and he wasn't going to let her go that easily… especially to someone he despised.

He quickly left the front of the house, making his way back to the van he furiously open the side door. It crashed backwards.

"I'm guessing you talked to Marissa?" Heather asked.

Volchok didn't even take the time to answer, he grabbed a crow bar from under the passenger seat.

"What are you doing? What happened?" Panic racked her voice. "Volchok, STOP!"

He looked up at Heather, anger flowing through his gaze, "No, no! I can't stop it. I love her. I tried to ignore it, but… I can't."

"Just get in the car… call her."

"It will be too late…" He slammed the door.

"So uhm, you wanna leave before someone calls the cops?" Marissa asked breaking their kiss.

"Do we really have to? I mean we could just…" The front door opened and all of the sudden there was a pair of feet pounding in there direction. They barely had time to look up before the perpetrator made himself known.

"Didn't take you to long, did it?" Volchok yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean what, we are broken up for all of a week and you already got another guy? What was I? Someone to just keep you occupied while he was banging some other chick?"

"Volchok, you know it wasn't like that…"

Volchok creeped closer to them with the crow bar in his hand. He gripped it more firmly, and Ryan stepped in front of Marissa, "Come on Man. Just Leave. We don't need any problems."

"You would like that wouldn't you, Little Bitch. Let's just finish this."

"Come on man…" Volchok swung the crow bar Ryan's way.

"VOLCHOK!!!" Marissa yelled.

"Little Bitch, gunna fight?" He took another swing but the bar flew out of his hands and crashed into the window. All the sudden an alarm started to sound Ryan turned to leave with Marissa but Volchok grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and smashing his fist into Ryan's face. Ryan stepped backwards overwhelmed by the situation, which might be the reason why Volchok was able to get in 4 hits before Ryan had a chance to retaliate.

"You guys, stop it. We have to go."

Volchok kept laying into Ryan, Ryan almost seeming unable to respond as he lay on the ground. Volchok hit him one last time before hearing the sirens of cop cars coming down the street. He quickly got up off the top of Ryan, wiping his bloody fist on his shirt. He looked up at Marissa, whose eyes were filled with tears, "I'm sorry." And then he took off running out of the back door. Leaving Marissa there to cry over Ryan's limp body.


End file.
